Kumpulan Drabble HaliTaufan
by Rainessia Marine-chan
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kisah aneh dari Halilintar dan Taufan XD Warning: Gaje, Sho-ai/BL, typo bertebaran, OOC, HalixTaufan. Bagi yang berkenan silahkan dibaca XD *dihajar*


**Judul: Kumpulan Drabble HaliTaufan.**

**Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

**Disclaimer:** Boboiboy dkk punya animonsta yess. Saya cuman minjem charanya doang xD

**Pairing:** BBB Halilintar x BBB Taufan.

**Genre:** Humor &amp; romance *maybe*

**Rating:** T (terkadang saya bingung nentuin ratingnya xD *ditendang*)

**Length:** Entah XD *dihajar*

**Warning:** Gaje, Sho-ai/BL, bahasa sulit dimengerti, alur kecepetan, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, gak sesuai EYD, DE EL EL.

**Summary:** Kagak tau xD *digebukin*

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read.

This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys... ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**1.** _**Studying.**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi seorang pemuda dengan baju berwarna merah-hitam dan topi yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya dengan warna yang senada dengan bajunya. Pemuda itu bernama Halilintar.

Ya, baginya hari ini sangat melelahkan. Karena di sekolah tadi sangat banyak kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan. Mulai dari ujian, olahraga, berlarian untuk menghindari para fans-nya. Itu sungguh melelahkan bukan?

Namun, rasa lelahnya sedikit terobati karena sekarang ia sedang bersama seseorang yang sudah lama menjadi pujaan hatinya. Mereka akan mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Kalian tahu siapa seseorang yang telah lama hinggap di hati Halilintar? Dia adalah Taufan, seorang pemuda serba biru yang terlihat sangat imut. Taufan juga memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Halilintar, tapi tetap saja ada perbedaannya. Bedanya adalah letak topi dan warna mata, baju, dan topi mereka.

Dan sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Taufan untuk belajar bersama. Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka belajar bersama. Namun, Halilintar masih belum mengerti materi pelajaran yang ia baca sedari tadi.

"Arghhh! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang materi ini." ucap Halilintar frustasi karena tak mengerti materi yang ia pelajari bersama Taufan ini. Taufan memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Taufan sambil menatap Halilintar. Ditatap oleh Taufan membuat Halilintar salting, jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Halilintar berpikir ingin sedikit menggombali Taufan untuk menghilangkan setressnya. Maka, ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk saat ini. Dan, Ting! Sebuah bohlam lima watt bertengger manis di atas kepala Halilintar. Ia memulai aksinya untuk menggombali Taufan.

"Mm, Taufan, kau bisa ajarin aku tidak?" tanya Halilintar. Ia berusaha untuk menahan senyumannya agar Taufan tidak curiga.

"Bisa, memangnya kau mau ku ajarkan tentang apa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Taufan. Halilintar tersenyum senang. Mungkin rencananya akan berhasil.

"Beneran bisa?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Iya, memangnya tentang apa itu?" Taufan nanya balik -lagi-

"Ajarin aku buat bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Taufan." ucap Halilintar dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat berat untuk menggoda Taufan. Dan...

Tada! Ia berhasil, wajah Taufan memerah dibuatnya. Halilintar terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Ternyata Taufan terlihat jauh lebih imut jika sedang memerah wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**2\. **_**Talk with you.**_

Jam istirahat kali ini Halilintar sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia merasa bosan karena tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan.

Ia duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Punggungnya menyandar pada batang kokoh pohon tersebut. Saat ia hendak menutup matanya, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Hali!" Halilintar sangat mengenali suara ini. Ini adalah suara Taufan, kekasihnya.

"Hmm," Halilintar hanya berguman sebagai jawabannya. Taufan mendudukan dirinya di samping Halilintar sambil mendengus kesal karena Halilintar hanya bergumam sebagai sahutannya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Halilintar semakin bosan. Ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

"Mm, Taufan." Halilintar memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?" sahut Taufan.

"Aku mau ngomong sama kamu." -Halilintar.

"Yaudah ngomong aja." -Taufan.

"Sama kamu." ucap Halilintar. Taufan memandangnya bingung.

"Udah gitu aja?" tanya Taufan dengan tampang kebingungan. Halilintar menahan tawanya melihat wajah Taufan yang bingung.

"Iya." jawab Halilintar singkat dengan diiringi tawa. Taufan menatap kesal ke arah Halilintar.

"Kamvret lu, gue kira apaan." murka Taufan. Ia langsung pergi gitu aja ninggalin Halilintar yang ngakak guling-guling.

.

.

.

.

.

**3\. **_**Angel.**_

Siang ini Halilintar sedang berada di rumah sang Uke tercintanya, Taufan. Ia sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menekan tombol remot televisi dengan bosan.

"Hhh, sungguh membosankan." gumam Halilintar sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hali?" saat Halilintar sudah hampir masuk ke alam mimpinya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara lembut sang Uke memanggil namanya. Ia langsung saja membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya untuk menyuruh Taufan duduk.

"Ada apa, Taufan?" tanya Halilintar setelah Taufan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Taufan sedang berpikir. Menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Mm, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah malaikat tak bersayap itu memang ada?" Taufan bertanya dengan polosnya. Dan itu sungguh menggoyahkan iman seorang Halilintar. Halilintar berusaha mati-matian menahan sisi liarnya yang ingin 'memakan' Taufan sekarang juga agar tak keluar, karena wajah polos Taufan yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Hmm, ada kok." jawab Halilintar sambil tersenyum tipis. Jawaban Halilintar itu membuat Taufan menjadi berbinar-binar.

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Taufan antusias.

"Iya, malaikatnya juga sedang ada di sini." jawab Halilintar.

"Mana, mana, mana? Aku mau lihat!" seru Taufan antusias. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan namun tak menemukan apapun. Ia menatap Halilintar dengan wajah cemberut, karena sama sekali tidak melihat malaikat tak bersayap itu. Ia berpikir bahwa Halilintar berbohong.

"Hali berbohong-" ucapan Taufan terhenti karena Halilintar menyelanya.

"Malaikat tak bersayap itu adalah kau, Taufan. Kau adalah malaikat tak bersayapku." ucap Halilintar memotong ucapan Taufan tadi. Wajah Taufan memerah mendengar ucapan Halilintar yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Dan itu membuat Halilintar menampakan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**4.** _**Motorcycle.**_

Karena ini adalah hari libur, Halilintar berencana mengajak Taufan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman. Ia memacu sepeda motornya ke arah rumah Taufan. Sepanjang perjalanan senyum-atau lebih tepatnya seringaian- tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Ia berencana untuk menjahili Taufan nanti. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Halilintar terkekeh geli.

Saat Halilintar sudah sampai di rumah Taufan, ia melihat bahwa Taufan sudah menunggunya. Ia terpesona melihat Taufan yang benar-benar imut dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Hali!" seru Taufan saat menyadari bahwa Halilintar telah datang. Ia segera menghampiri Halilintar dengan wajah yang bersinar layaknya sang mentari.

"Kita mau kemana Hali?" tanya Taufan pada Halilintar. Halilintar terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kita akan pergi ke taman." jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Baiklah." sahut Taufan dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ohya, nanti kalau naik motor pegangan aku ya?" ujar Halilintar memulai aksi menjahili Taufan. Taufan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Soalnya nanti kalau kau jatuh, aku disangka membuang sampah sembarangan lagi." jawab Halilintar santai.

"Hueeee! Hali jahat!" Taufan berteriak dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan Halilintar, dia hanya memandangi pintu yang tadi dibanting Taufan saat masuk dengan cengo-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

**5\. **_**Kiss me.**_

Setelah insiden bantingan pintu tadi, kini Halilintar dan Taufan sudah berada di taman. Dan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra bagi Halilintar untuk membujuk Taufan tadi.

"Hei Taufan." Halilintar memanggil Taufan yang diam saja dari tadi.

"Apa?" sahut Taufan ketus. Ternyata dia masih kesal dengan Halilintar pemirsa.

"Jangan jutek begitu dong." bujuk Halilintar. Dan Taufan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hei." Halilintar menarik dagu Taufan, agar wajah Taufan menghadap ke arah wajahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak marah lagi." ucap Taufan pasrah. Halilintar tersenyum senang.

"Mm. Ohya, ikuti perkataanku ya?" pinta Halilintar pada Taufan. Taufan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke. Kiss." -Halilintar.

"Kiss." -Taufan.

"Me." -Halilintar.

"Me." -Taufan.

"Kiss me." -Halilintar.

"Kiss me." -Taufan.

Dan seketika itu pula Halilintar mencium Taufan, tepat di bibirnya. Ingat tepat DI BIBIRNYA. Walaupun singkat, tapi itu sukses membuat wajah Taufan semerah kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin~**

**A/N: ** Ngehahaha, gimana pemirsah, gaje 'kan? Hahaha *disambit pake sendal* padahal masih banyak fic yang belum dilanjut tapi saya sudah membuat yang baru, ck ck ck. Tak patut XD *dihajar*

Ohya, fic yang ini bisa berlanjut jika saya punya ide gaje lagi untuk setiap drabblenya XD *ditendang* dan kenapa ini saya buat HaliTaufan? Karena saya lagi gemes sama mereka XD *malah curcol*

Yasyudah, saya lagi males ngebacot panjang. Jadi saya mau pamit dulu yak XD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir untuk membaca fic gaje ini, kalau bisa diripiu, kalau gak bisa yasudah saya gak maksa XD *plakk*

Akhir kata.

**Mind to review?**

_**Tertanda,RainessiaAyumu-chan.**_


End file.
